


Strong

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam's thinking so much that he forgets the important things.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** So while I'm working on (= thinking about) something else, which I seem not to be able to whip into form that easily, I came up with this little story. Have no idea where the title came from.

Sam grunted as Gene kept pounding into him. He was almost folded in half, his knees drawn up to his shoulders, his hips snapping up towards Gene. He strained his abdominal muscles to lift his hips as high as he could to grant Gene as much access as possible. Although Gene managed to hit that spot inside him with almost every thrust, somehow Sam couldn't concentrate on the sensations it produced. His mind was still busy with their last case. They hadn't been able to get a confession out of Markland yet, since Sam had prevented Gene from carrying out even one of the numerous threats his guv had made to their suspect's lower body regions.

 

One of the advantages of an established relationship, as theirs had become in the meantime, was not only the steady supply of sex but also that they didn't have to sleep together on every occasion if they didn't fancy it. Nevertheless, Sam had given in to Gene's advances that evening - he almost always would. He loved every inch of Gene's body, he loved being touched by this man, how he worshipped his lithe body, he loved the power that surged through him whenever he realized that Gene was absolutely devoted to him. And of course he loved being thoroughly rogered by him. Gene had given him the best orgasms of his life, making him come so hard that he had felt he would never be able to form a coherent thought again.

 

But tonight was not one of those times. Sam knew Gene needed to vent his anger somehow, and he did enjoy the closeness to the man, but he didn't feel the rush that normally came over him whenever they made love. Gene would kill him for even thinking about it like that, but Sam didn't care. He knew that it was more than convenient sex on every occasion, and he knew that deep down, Gene felt it too.

 

He noticed that Gene had started panting, sweat pouring from his brow, neck and chest. His face was red, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. As if he could sense Sam's scrutinising glance, he opened his eyes and stared back. "Sam?" - "Don't stop, Gene, please...," Sam pleaded, smiling up at him. And Gene did exactly was he was asked to, ploughing into Sam's body with renewed vigour.

 

Sam knew he had to get off soon or Gene would start questioning what was wrong. And, even more, question his feelings, their relationship, his "legendary prowess as a lover." So he reached down and took hold of his cock which Gene had from time to time petted, throttling it hard. pushing his fist up and down, squeezing the shaft, twisting his hand as it slid up and down, pressing hard downward, then thumbing the head and teasing the slit. Slowly, he felt the familiar tingling build in his lower regions, felt the sensations being heightened by Gene's onslaught to his prostate... He concentrated on the feeling, from time to time remembering to breathe, panting like in labour to ride out the waves of pleasure which started to wash over him. It wasn't enough to push him over the edge yet but at least all other thoughts had left his brain and he purely focussed on every stroke, on every thrust of Gene's hips. Gene hadn't slowed down but he could feel the other man's arms and legs quiver, trying to hold him up, his breath becoming ragged, his sweaty forehead touching Sam's shoulder, and Sam knew Gene couldn't go on much longer. He tightened the grip on his cock, pressing his thumb nail into the slit, snapping his hips up more violently, with each movement hoping that it would be the one that would send him into oblivion, He held his breath, building up the pressure, now, yes, just one more, now, yes, finally, yes, Gene, oooohhh! As the muscles in his abdominal wall cramped, his balls tightened and he was finally pushed over the edge, he started breathing again, feeling the waves of release as his cum shot out of him in what seemed to be endless jerks.

 

Gene roared and pushed into him three more times, then came with a muffled cry of "Sam!", his body finally dropping onto Sam like a stone. Sam groaned, his chest raising and falling, and pushed Gene to the side. Gene rolled off him and they lay side by side, panting and sweating, catching their breaths, slowly recovering. Sam snuggled onto Gene's chest, kissing it lightly, licking some of the sweat off of it. Gene ruffled his hair and groaned deeply, his belly and chest expanding and deflating again regularly.

 

After planting a quick kiss to Gene's collarbone, Sam got up wearily and went to the bathroom to clean up a little. He stood in front of the mirror, gripping the sink with both hands, holding himself upright with trembling arms. He took in his flushed face, tussled hair, his heaving chest... Then he smiled at Gene's reflection which had appeared in the mirror beside his face, leaning back into the man who embraced him from behind. He felt light-headed and content and enjoyed the warmth pressing against his back. He let go of the sink and placed his arms on Gene's, wrapping them around himself, closed his eyes and...

 

When he came to, he was lying on the floor, his feet propped up on the laundry basked, a worried looking Gene staring at him from above. "Christ, Sam... you scared the bejesus out of me!" Sam blinked, not sure what had happened. "Gene, what...?" Sam's confusion clearly showing on his face, Gene explained: "You suddenly blacked out. Went limb and slumped down like a sack of spuds - could just hold onto you and lower you to the ground slowly, otherwise you'd have caved your head in on the edge of the tub." Sam looked around him, still adjusting to the bright light coming from the ceiling lamp. "How long...?" - "Couple of minutes." Gene, crouched beside him, put his arm around his shoulders and slowly pulled him up. "You think you can get up?" Sam put his feet on the ground and started to rise slowly. He managed with Gene's help and stood there, feeling embarrassed and still a little woozy. He breathed in deeply and made some tentative steps towards the bedroom. Gene kept close and watched over him, his hand on his shoulder. When they reached the bed, Sam lay down again, waiting for Gene to slip in beside him, and then snuggled up to him once more. "Sorry, Guv." he murmured, putting his hand on Gene's chest and his head on his shoulder. "I just need some rest." Gene put his arm around him, pulling him close, and planted a kiss on his forehead. He then pulled the covers over them both and sighed. "The Gene Genie finally too much for you?" he asked softly. "No!" Sam was determined to not make Gene feel self-conscious about what had happened. "No, it was my fault. Must have forgotten to breathe or something." - "Forgotten to breathe?" Gene sounded irritated. "Yes, well, you know..." - "I'd rather believe you were thinking too much again, Sammy-boy." Sam looked up into Gene's eyes, ashamed. "You noticed?" - "Course I noticed, you pillock. Have known you long enough to know when you can't turn off those cogs. But you seemed determined to see it through to the end, and I'm always happy to help screw your brains out." Sam felt himself blush - no hiding from the Gene Genie, it seemed. "So, Markland?" Sam just nodded. "We'll get him, Sam. Tomorrow. But for now - bedrest." Sam smiled up at Gene, snuggling even closer, patting his chest affectionately. He drew little circles with his fingers, playing with the few hairs protruding from Gene's still wet skin which had started to cool down slowly. "Tomorrow", he repeated, sighing, and closed his eyes as Gene switched off the bedside lamp.


End file.
